Comovocêédesprezível
by Death Note do Fandom
Summary: Arroz grudado, personagem filler vindo do além, espiritos se manifestando e Sasuke fazendo dupla sertaneja com ele mesmo. Ismo! Ismo! Ismo! Essa fic precisa de um exorcismo!
1. Chapter 1

**Comovocêédesprezível**  
><strong>Título original: As You Wish <strong>  
><strong>Autora: <strong>**Alien Dagwon Kuroneko **  
><strong>Link: <strong>.net/s/5417953/1/As_You_Wish#

**Ohayo! Essa é uma fic que eu toh fazendo de Sasuke e Sakura ... Essa fic se chama''ComoVocêDesejo'' **(Tomoyo: Assimtudojuntomesmo?) (Sango: É isso aí tudo junto e misturado! Hojeéfestalanomeuapê...) (Tomoyo: Você não é o InuYasha fia, não tem porque ficar Latindo!) (Tomoyo: Agora que eu percebi que ela usou duas apóstrofes juntas pra fazer as aspas kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk), (Ueno54: Ainda não entendi o título mais hein.) **Baseada em uma música da banda :** (Ueno54: Essa banda existe?) (Tomoyo: Essa garota deve comer arroz grudado todo dia pra ser tão "unidos venceremos" kkk.)** Sakura vê Sasuke aos beijos com ele **(Ueno54: O Sasuke é tão lindo que quer se auto pegar.) (Tomoyo: Pooooooooorãn como ele fez isso? Clone das sombras ou beijou o espelho?) (Sango: Hun Sasuke-kun fazendo clones para se agarrar com ele mesmo isso é que é se achar gostoso!)** tenta se desculpar, ela não aceita suas desculpas e começa a se envolver com Sai, seu pior ão** (Tomoyo: O que é um "pior ão" O.o), (Ueno54: Tomoyo o ''pior ao'' é uma mistura de tudo que é há no mundo oks?)** Sasuke começa a compor uma música para Sakura, pra ver se ela o perdoa **(Sango: Não sei o que é pior o fato da traição com ele mesmo ou o Sasuke dando uma de cantor de karaokê.) (Tomoyo imagina o Sasuke e o Naruto numa dupla tipo Bruno e Marrone cantando "Dormi na praça" [Ou que nome tenha!] e ri como uma filha da puta.) (Ueno54: Seu guarda eu sou vagabundo sou indecente sou um cara carente eu dormi na aka pensando nela.) (Ueno54: Acho que ta mais pra Zezé e Luciano chiliquento.) (Sango:kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)

**Capítulo 1-imbecil seu Eu te odeio, (Sango: Querida nós aprendemos no colégio a ordem que uma frase deveria ficar e certeza quase que assim é não! Shii acho que peguei o seu problema!) (Tomoyo: Babaca autora morrer deve.)**  
>Era apenas um dia qualquer <strong>(Ueno54: Todos são queridinha ¬¬)<strong>, como outro, neste colégio.E **(Tomoyo: Ainda com essa mania de juntar tudo. Que filha da puta mais mão de vaca! Economiza até espaço!)** foi nesse dia que aconteceu a pior coisa que poderia ter-me **(Ueno54: Ó Deus o que poderia ser? Alguém ai entendeu essa porra?), (Sango: Eu tô tentando mais não tô entendendo! Alguém por favor me explica.)** Uchiha Sasuke, achava que nada de ruim poderia acontecer **(Ueno54: Por acaso ele pensa que é o superman que nada acontece com ele?)** foi tarde demais pra perceber que eu não sou o Senhor Perfeição. **(Sango: Tenho medo tem um tal de EU nessa frase que não quer se identificar! Responda espírito de onde veio.) (Tomoyo: Espírito apareça! Espírito se manifeste!) (Sango: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk) (Ueno54: Espírito qué paáp -n -q) (Tomoyo: Ueno querida, você aprendeu a falar macaquês com a autora? O.o)(Ueno54: Essa fic é curso intensivo de macaquês honey!) (Tomoyo: Essa é a Ueno, sempre procurando o lado bom das coisas kkkkkkkk)**  
>Como dizia eu <strong>(Sango: Eu Quem?) (Tomoyo: Quem é "eu"? Quem é você? Tudo que vem na minha cabeça é a enfermeira gritando "hora do Thorazine"!)<strong>, foi uma tarde em que tudo aquilo estava sentado debaixo da sombra do pé de cerejeira **(Ueno54: Tudo aquilo se refere a o que exatamente em baixo do pé de cerejeira?) (Sango: Ueno54, o pé de cerejeira é TUDO AQUILO, não precisa de explicação.)**, quando aquela piranha retardada **(Ueno54: Ele aprendeu esses xingamentos com a Hannah Montana?) (Sango: Não falem assim a autora nem deve ter idade suficiente para assistir Hannah Montana ainda, deve ta na fase do Barney e seus amigos.) (Tomoyo: Amo você, você me ama... Vamos amiguinhos cantem comigo!)** da Karin apareceu pra encher o meu saco. **(Ueno54: Isso é verdade tenho que admitir u.u) (Tomoyo: Eu gosto da Karin, piranha retardada é a autora. Aliás, piranha não porque qualquer um que tem o mínimo de inteligência pra calcular o valor de um programa e escreve melhor do que "tudo isso vindo do além sentado em baixo da cerejeira dos infernos".) **  
>-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun! <strong>(Tomoyo: Está sempre de manhã em fic que a autora otakinha retardada acha que Ohayo é "oi"!)<strong>  
>-O que você quer, Karin?<strong> (Tomoyo: Aiiiin meu útero! Ninguém merece esse hiféns no inicio da frase!)<strong> Logo Fala e vaza daqui! **(Ueno 54: Logo falo penso existo, ah não é isso não kkk.)**  
>-Credo, precisa falar desse jeito comigo?-Ela se aproximou mais <strong>(Tomoyo: Que coincidência! Porque as palavras também se aproximaram uma das outras e o que era para ser um travessão virou um hífen depois do ponto de interrogação, estou maravilhada com você autora é quase uma revolucionária!)<strong>, fazendo com que nós ficássemos um milímetros de distancia.  
>-Fala logo o que voce quer!-Eu já estava ficando nesse momento<strong> (Ueno54: 'Tava ficando o que? Porra! Nunca termina as frases!)<strong> que aconteceu a pior coisa que eu nunca imaginaria que ia acontecer** (Ueno54: Seu cabelo esta com pontas duplas? o.o Nãooo) (Tomoyo: MUHAHAUAHSUAHSUAHSU)**.A Karin me beija, como se estivesse com pressa.** (Tomoyo: Esse negócio estava em primeira pessoa antes? O.o Juro que só percebi agora.) (Ueno54: Era pra ta em primeira pessoa, mas as vezes a pessoa foge de medo disso aki e tem que ser em terceira , Tomoyo-chan.) (Tomoyo: Ueno54 raxei aqui.) (Sango: Claro ela quer beijar o vingador mais tem medo do que ele possa fazer então vai sair correndo logo após o ato!) (Tomoyo: É que ela esqueceu a chapinha ligada em casa! kkkkkk)(Ueno54: Ela será presa em flagrante) **  
>E então, foi nessa hora que a Sakura<strong> ( Ueno54: Ora bolas não termina a sentença de novo o que há de errado no cérebro dessa pessoa? Foi cortado pela metade? o.o) (Sango: Metade que isso tenho certeza que se conseguir fazer minha gata aprender a escrever ela fará isso melhor que a autora então acho que essa autora só deve utilizar 0,000000000000001 % do cérebro dela isso já é muito.) (Tomoyo: Pensamento da autora: "Cérebro? Quem é cérebro?") Finalmente eu consegui me Livrar da Karin, (Tomoyo: Porque "livrar" está com letra maiúscula? Novo personagem da fic que vai fazer par romântico com o "Eu"?)<strong> eu vi a minha namorada chorando.** (Sango: Ué a Karin é sua namorada? Ou é o "EU" da fic?) (Ueno54: Mais provável ser o EU da fic se tratando de Sasuke)**  
><strong>-Sa-Sasuke-kun …(Ueno54: E na vida real... "Seu filho de uma puta...") (Sango: A autora não tem idade mental pra fazer esse tipo de xingamento, no máximo que ela consegue é "Seu feio bobo com cara de meleca!")<strong>-Sakura, eu posso explicar **(Ueno54: Não não pode porque o que os olhos vêm o coração não sente, vixe acho que peguei a doença da autora.) (Sango: Se nós não formos rápidas o suficiente daqui a pouco não vamos terminar nossas frases também)**…  
>A Sakura se aproximou de mim, e me deu uma tapa no <strong>(Ueno54: Cú?) (Tomoyo: Acho que se fosse uma catucada o SasUKE ia gostar mais. kkkkkkkkkkkk) (Ueno54: Acho que ele quer correr o risco Tomoyo kkkkkkk.)<strong> em seguida ela saiu correndo que nem uma** (Tomoyo: Gazela galopante) (Sango: Tomoyo as imagens mentais foram demais kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)** í **(Ueno54: O que seria exatamente uma í?) **correndo atrás dela, e quando eu consegui dete-la, tive que segurar seu braço com força. **(Ueno54: Olha a agressão à mulher Sasukemo) (Sango: Lei Maria da Penha em vigor aqui.) (Tomoyo: **_**Precisa**_** entrar em vigor, você quer dizer, certo?)**  
>-Onegai, Sakura me escuta! <strong>(Tomoyo: Onegai Sakura-chan-kun-san watashi escuta desu né?)<strong>  
>-Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz, Uchiha ça o favor <strong>(Ueno54: ça o favor de nunca mais escrever fics oks?) (Tomoyo: Huiasasdosaksoas) <strong>de fingir que eu não existo, porque a partir de agora nosso namoro acabou!  
>-Como?<strong> (Ueno54: Como? Tipo, tem que explicar mesmo como algo acaba? It's over, c'est fini meu chapa.)<strong>  
>-EU TE ODEIO, SEU IMBECIL<strong> (Ueno54: Palavrões da Hannha Montana again, ela podia usar seu viado de cu arregaçado só pra variar.)<strong>! **(Tomoyo: Que isso Ueno! A mãe dela iria lavar a boca dela com sabão. kkkkkk)** -Que assim ela consegue se desvencilhar de mim, ela saiu correndo. **(Tomoyo: A última pessoa que eu conheci que começava frases com "que" era meu primo de três anos que ainda chupava a mesma chupeta que enfiava no nariz.) (Ueno54: Acho seu primo era mais esperto que a autora, fato.) (Sango: Há Tomoyo-chan, você descobriu a idade da autora.)**  
>Senti meu mundo roçar, <strong>(Ueno54: O mundo roçou aonde querido? o.o Pessoa provavelmente não sabe o significado da palavra achou ela bonita e impactante é nisso que dá... u.u) (Sango: Sasuke-kun já achou algo pra se roçar mal terminou esse namoro tsc.) (Tomoyo: Roçou no planeta Melancolia e o mundo acabou assim como essa fic. FIM!)<strong>, em meu coração quebrar pedaç que me aguarde** (Ueno54: O pedaç que aguarde o Sasuke ai que meda o.o'') (Sango: Mim fazer barulho, quero dizer índio fazer barulho uuuuhhhh, índio tem seu orgulho uuuu.), (Tomoyo: Cuspi meu útero depois de ler essa frase.) **pois eu vou torcer seu pescoço e matá-la.**( Sango: Uuuuuiiiiiia Sasuke-kun todo violento hein.) (Ueno54: Uii como tá bandida essa Uchiha torcendo pescoço de galinha, ele é fodão.)**

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1

**(Sango: E os anjos dizem amém, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMÉM.)**  
><strong>(Tomoyo: Graças a Deus!)<strong>  
><strong>(Ueno54: Só pra avisar o pedaç esta sobre vigilância da policia se o Sasuke tentar algo vai parar no xadrez ele botou até alarme e arame farpado em casa hemm!)<strong>  
><strong>(Tomoyo: Ueno, te imaginei agora no linha direta kkkkkkkkkkkkkk) <strong>  
><strong>(Ueno54: Vai ser o caso do pedaç meu!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Comovocêédesprezível**

**Título original: As You Wish**

**Autora: Alien Dagwon Kuroneko**

**Link: **.net/s/5417953/2/As_You_Wish

**Capítulo 2-Suas qualidades,meus defeitos (Ueno54: Já começou sem espaço dã) (Tomoyo: Qualidade essa fic não tem nenhuma, defeito a autora dela tem no cérebro ¬¬')**  
>Quando cheguei em casa,fui direto pro meu <strong>(Ueno54: Pro meu o que? Tem tantos lugares que você pode ir quando chega, você pode ir pra puta que pariu você pode ir a merda, uma infinidade...) (Tomoyo: Ela acha que todo mundo aqui é Mãe Diná e tem acesso banda larga pra mente dela *tocando um tambor* minha pedra é ametista e minha cor é o amarelooo*) <strong>não pensar **(Ueno54: Mim não pensar, mim índio.)** no que aconteceu hoje,liguei o rádio,pois estava na hora do meu programa favorito.**(Sango: É sertanejo Sasuke-kun?) (Tomoyo: Porra! Ele escuta RÁDIO! Quem no século XXI escuta rádio?)**  
><em>(Locutor):Ohayo<em>_** (Ueno54: Mas ele não tinha chegado da aula? Então não é mais ohayo porra já passo do meio dia!) (Sango: Eu conheci um trocador que só dava "Boa tarde" depois de ter almoçado o povo daqui deve ser igualzinho.) (Tomoyo: Não disse que era uma das otakinhas que achava que "ohayo" é oi? Conheço a raça, infelizmente ¬¬')**__ para todos!Eu sou Ikeda Toshiya e estamos começando com mais um ''Nossa Música'' __**(Ueno54: Que nome original estou me corroendo de inveja de não ter tido essa ideia antes. ¬¬)**__aqui na 120,12 FM.E __**(Ueno54: Mentirosa! Fui procurar essa estação e nem existe! u.u) (Sango: É a estação do inferno!) (Tomoyo: É estação de rádio Ueno, não de trem, não tem como você se jogar lá. kkkkkk) **__ hoje vamos começar o programa de hoje __**(Sango: Hoje vamos começar o programa de hoje porque hoje tenho hoje quero hoje.) (Tomoyo: Momento Macaco Loco kkkkkk)**__ com a minha,a sua,a nossa querida banda Phantasmagoria com a música ''...Lost in thought''! __**(Tomoyo: Aspas, reticências depois aspas e exclamação, pobre gramática, teve um infarto agora... Tsc tsc tsc)**_  
><em><strong>Hitomi tojireba anata ga iru yo itsumademo<strong>_  
><em><strong>hanare wa shinai<strong>_  
><em><strong>me ga sameta toki sotto kawashita kuchizuke dake<strong>_  
><em><strong>sayounara to kawaru<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kizutsukeba soko ni anata wa inai nukumori wa<strong>_  
><em><strong>wasure wa shinai<strong>_  
><em><strong>nokosareteita kako kei ni naru kurushimi dake<strong>_  
><em><strong>mune itai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Konagona ni kudake chiru kakera wo yoseatsumete mite mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>modoranai kaerenai kono basho nanika ni tatoe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rainy eyes zutto zutto kono mama<strong>_  
><em><strong>tomerarenai mama afureteiku yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rainy eyes dakedo dakedo futari wa<strong>_  
><em><strong>ano hi ano toki ni modore wa shinai yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Konagona ni kudake chiru kakera wa mabayuku hikari dashi<strong>_  
><em><strong>yukkuri to kiete yuku kono mama me wo tojiru kara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rainy eyes like a rainy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rainy eyes zutto zutto kono mama<strong>_  
><em><strong>anata e no omoi afureteiku yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rainy eyes dakedo dakedo kokoro ni<strong>_  
><em><strong>ano hi ano toki no futari ga iru kara (Ueno54: E agora não tem tradução como faremos para saber o que está escrito? o.o Vou chamar o japa ali da pastelaria pra traduzir... Ah droga, ele disse que esta ocupado fritando pastel, nunca vou saber o que esta escrito aqu...i Oh Deus! T.T) (Tomoyo: Tecla sap por favor!) (Sango: Provavelmente essa música é o tal de "Seu guarda eu não sou vagabundo" na versão japa!)<strong>_

Após ouvir essa música,sem perceber,acabei fazendo uma ''pequena'' lista mental de todas **as** qualidades da é** (Ueno54: Essa tal de 'é' ta com tudo em cima ein!) (Sango: Porque ela não avisou que entrou uma nova personagem na fic? Primeiro foi o senhor "EU" agora é esse "É".) (Tomoyo: Essa fic tem mais personagem filler que o animê, credo!)**:bondosa,carinhosa,especial,tem o dom de fazer todos sorrirem,é linda,entre outras eu **(Tomoyo: Promoção! Barra de espaço é um real! Na minha mão é mais barato!)**sou um:rabugento,metido,débil mental,**(Ueno54: Qual é o ser no mundo que se xinga de débil mental com tal seriedade e tranquilidade? o.o)**tenho perfil de psicopata,**(Sango: Perfil de psicopata? Imaginei agora Sasuke vestido de Dexter kkkkkkkkkk) (Tomoyo: Sangozinha do meu coração, até o Dexter com sua roupa de pedreiro matador se veste melhor do que o Sasukemo. u.u)** e de fazer essa lista,eu acabei me perguntando uma coisa:''Por que a Sakura quis ficar comigo,já que eu sou o extremo oposto dela?'' **(Ueno54: isso foi só por causa do seu corpitchuu e rostinho bonitchinhuu não se engane, honey.) (Sango: Ela quer alguém que ela não precise pagar depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem com o senhor psicopata aí!)**  
>Mas alguma coisa me tira dos meus <strong>(Ueno54: Os seus o que Sasuke-kun? Não tenha medo de dizer uma frase completa pelamor, ok?) (Sango: Sonhos eróticos [Tomoyo: Com os três porquinhos?] com os personagens fillers da fic?)<strong> o Itachi já entrando no meu quarto.O que ele veio fazer aqui? **(Tomoyo: Tirar a sua pureza! kkkkkkkkkkk) (Ueno54: Uchihacest uiaaaaaa.)**  
>-E aí,Sasuke,soube que você levou um tremendo fora da Sakura!<strong> (Ueno54: Tremendo? Por acaso estamos nos anos 60 com essa gíria?) (Tomoyo: Anos 60? Cadê o James Dean? *0*) (Ueno54: Esta morto desde os anos 50 Tomoyo chan kkk) (Tomoyo: 55 é quase 60, me deixa sonhar falow? Ò.Ó Certo, não é... Snif. ;.;)<strong>  
>Ih!Cala-te boca!<strong>(Sango:Cala-te boca? Palavrinhas do tempo em que a vovó ainda menstruava!) (Tomoyo capotou de rir com o comentário de Sango)<strong> Eu sabia que o ''repórter'' ia vir aqui pra saber da manchete.**(Tomoyo: Só eu achei essa história de manchete super gay?) (Sango: É realmente muito suspeito esse negócio de que o Itachi queira realmente saber do irmão virgem dele néh?) (Ueno54: Total bixa louca essa historia da manchete, seja homem mulher. o.ó)**  
>-Quem te contou isso,Itachi?-perguntei,já que eu suspeitava que um dos amigos fofoqueiros do meu irmão possa ter contado <strong>(Ueno54: Eu acho que o amigo fofoqueiro é o Deidara aquele cabelo loiro não me engana. -.-)<strong>.E olha que em matéria de ser o maior fofoqueiro da paróquia,o Itachi também não ficava atrás.**(Sango: Ih Sasuke você acabou de descrever o seu irmão que no meu conhecimento era um matador, como uma velha fofoqueira que não sai da varanda de casa enquanto tricota e observa a vizinhança.) (Ueno54: Sango, Itachi cansou da vida de matador decidiu esfolar os cotovelos na janela.) (Sango:Vai ver que ele realmente aposentou o matador "dentro" dele.) (Tomoyo engasgou de tanto rir com os comentários anteriores.)**  
>-Ninguém precisou me vi tudo. <strong>(Ueno54: Itachi me viu tudo com seu sharingan! o.o) (Sango: Itachi é claro que você se viu você tem espelho em casa não?) (Ueno54: Com aquela franja com certeza ele tem espelho.) (Sango: ele realmente não perderia a chance de se namorar!)<strong>  
>Agora eu tô<strong> (Ueno54: Sasuke-kun com medo de terminar frases de novo, ele precisa de um <strong>**fonoaudiólogo ****urgentemente! o.o ) (Tomoyo: Acho que na casa dele, só tem sopa de letrinhas, daí não sobra letra para formar nomes.)** eu não estou disposto a ouvir zoação do Itachi,porque eu sei que hoje não é o meu **(Ueno54: Hoje não é o dele mesmo! ¬¬ Sendo personagem dessa fic então...)**,eu não sei se foi milagre ou porque ele ouviu os meus pensamentos, **(Ueno54: Caraca! Itachi ouvindo pensamentos, e eu pensando que quem ouvia pensamento era o Edward Cullen. o.o) (Tomoyo: Não chama a purpurina pra isso aqui Ueno, o treco já está suficientemente medonho, não precisa te numa fada subnutrida também, as crianças vão ficar assustadas...) (Ueno54: Tirem as crianças da sala o.o)**  
>o Itachi saiu do antes de sair,<strong> (Ueno54: O Itachi é tão rápido que sai antes mesmo de sair o.o ) (Sango: Isso aí Itachi é tão foda que saiu antes mesmo de sair! Será que em algum momento ele entrou?) (Tomoyo: Ele é igual ao Pietro de X-Man: Fui na lua, voltei. kkkkkkkkk ) <strong>ele ainda disse:  
>-Por que você não vai falar com ela?<strong> (Ueno54: Um milagre aconteceu! Nós temos que louvar! Uma frase inteira em perfeito estado, 'tá evoluindo minha filha... Será? o.o) (Sango: Não elogia que daqui a pouco a gente pega a fic com metade dela faltando!) (Tomoyo: Perfeito estado nada! E aquele hífen do começo da frase?)<strong>  
>FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2<br>**(Ueno54: Genten o capítulo acabou e ninguém mencionou o coitado do pedaç, eu estou realmente preocupada com o estado dele com o Sasuke solto tão violento por ai aos arredores no pedaço)**  
><strong>(Tomoyo: Acho que a Ueno desenvolveu uma paixão platônica pelo pedaç... Pobre Ueno, a fic danificou o cérebro dela pela eternidade, nós deveríamos pedir indenização a autora.) (Ueno54: genten o pedaç esta correndo risco de vida e ele é gatinho demais para morrer!)<strong>  
><strong>(Sango: Ueno como você sabe que esse pedaç é um gatinho? Se o "Mo" lesse ele para fora do livro imagino que ele sairia um velho manco!) ( Ueno54: Gentenn se é um velho manco então o Sasuke agora ta espancando idosos? o.o) <strong>  
><strong>(Tomoyo: Acho que sairia um velho manco pela metade então, como tudo nessa fic kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Título original: As You Wish**

**Autora: Alien Dagwon Kuroneko**

**Link: **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/5417953/1/As_You_Wish

**Capítulo 3-Tentativa (Tomoyo: Sabe aquele ditado que diz que toda tentativa é válida? Pois é, ele não inclui essa fic ¬¬)**

''Por que você não vai falar com ela?''** (Tomoyo: Hã? Sou só eu que não lembra nada do que aconteceu no último cap?)** **(Sango: Eu também não lembro, ou seja devo ter memória seletiva!) (Tomoyo: A minha, por exemplo, só serve para guardar letra de música idiota... "I'm Harry freaking Potter...")**  
>Essas últimas palavras do Itachi ecoaram na minha cabeça por um bom perder tempo <strong>(Ueno54: O quê? Bom perder tempo, que ser essa merdé?) (Tomoyo: Expressão revolucionária essa: Por um bom PERDER tempo. Parabéns autora, ninguém jamais vai chegar ao seu nível de brilhantismo u.u)<strong>,fui até a casa a Sakura mora a **(Tomoyo: Calma, Dona Gramática, também não precisa se descabelar.)** dois quarteirões daqui,dá pra ir a pé.**(Ueno54: Essa informação é muito valiosa para o desenrolar da fic prestem atenção crianças.) **Quando eu cheguei lá,quem **(Tomoyo: Ainda não consigo entender o que essa garota tem contra a barra de espaço...) **me atendeu foi o Kazuharo (**Sango: Kazuharo é esse irmão da Sakura é um caso raro mesmo é tão raro que eu nunca ouvi falar! "Trocadilho idiota".) (Tomoyo: Primo do Kasigiro, aquele que vive dando meias-voltas. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**,o irmão dela.  
>-Sasuke-san,o que você veio fazer aqui? <strong>(Ueno54: Filar o café da tarde -n)<strong>  
>-Eu vim falar com a ê <strong>(Ueno54: E o tal personagem 'Ê' volta com tudo nesse capitulo <strong>) pode chamar ela aqui? **(Sango:"Ê" Nova personagem?) (Tomoyo: Sango sua burra! Claro que é! Como você pode esquecer de algo tão importante? O que eu realmente não entendo é que se a fic é Ê/Sasuke, porque está classificada como SasuSaku?) (Sango: É quê o Sasuke é tão safado que trocou os nomes das namoradas!**)  
>-Espere só um momento que eu vou chamá-la.<br>Assim que o Kazuharo voltou,ele estava com um sorrisinho bem sacana.** (Sango: Shii cérebro troll eu li um ursinho bem sacana!) (Tomoyo: Corram! Pedobear!)**  
>-A Sakura mandou eu te dizer que não quer te ver nem assim,<strong> (Ueno54: Não quer te ver assim como? Por acaso o Sasuke tinha vestido algo especial tava banhado a ouro, ou o sacrifício de andar duas quadra é tão grande que ele não merece ser visto?) (Sango: Se ele vestiu algo especial imagino que seja uma roupinha de vinil, sabe como o Sasuke é para a moda néh Ueno?) (Tomoyo: Ele vestiu uma roupa sadomasô, de vinil rosa chiclete, um A-R-R-A-Z-O!) (Ueno54: Já eu imaginei ele de rubber man de American Horror History kkkk) (Sango:Tipo isso néh http: migre . me / 6jweG) **sayonara,Sasuke-tako[1]!-o idiota fecha a porta com bastante força na minha **(Ueno54: Até agora a fic estava em terceira pessoa, porra e quando ela decide mudar nem pra completar a frase? ) (Tomoyo: Bem vinda a uma fic trash Ueno, sente, tome um chazinho de camomila com ecstasy XD!) **bem que isso é bem típico dele.  
>No dia seguinte,no colégio,antes de eu entrar na sala,o Naruto chega quase se atirando em mim.<strong>(Sango: Sinto que começou o slash!) <strong>**(Ueno54:Oh oh oh sweet child o mineeeee.) (Tomoyo: Yeah! ****Vai começar o duelo de espadas kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.)**  
>-TEME!<br>-O que você quer,dobe? **(Sango: Te comer.) (Tomoyo: Levar para casa, te encher de beijinhos e comer seu cuzinho.)**  
>-Tão te chamando lá no pá <strong>(Ueno54: Eu fui lá e pá -q -n) (Tomoyo: Estão chamando pro pau!)<strong> disseram que é um assunto muito importante.** (Sango: Quem? O quê? Como? Por favor, alguém me explica o fato de a autora está passando tanta fome e por isso ela é incapaz de terminar uma palavra ou frase!) (Tomoyo: Eu quero saber como nós chegamos aqui, o Sasuke não estava com o primo do Kazigiro, lá na casa da cabeça de algodão doce?)**  
>Chegando lá,havia uma garota me -a<strong> (Ueno54: Mais personagem novo ¬¬ agora é a tal da me -a) (Sango: Sério são tantos e eles chegam nos horários mais impróprios! Tsc, tsc.) (Tomoyo: Cara, eu já estou morrendo de sono, se essa fic continuar assim eu vou largar vocês duas aqui ripando e vou dormir, sério.)<strong>,pois eu sempre vejo ela com a Sakura. **(Tomoyo: Ahhhhhh sim... Não.)**  
>-Ohayo,Stephanie-san,o que você quer comigo? <strong>(Ueno54: Queria perguntar se você já leu um dos meus livros? kkkkk) (Sango: "Sasuke responde: Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiga amei queria saber onde o Edinho comprou toda aquela purpurina to pensando em usar um dia desses com o Naruto!") (Ueno54: Edinho mandou dizer que usa luminozité da Nívea é uma loucura deixa a pele macia e brilhante que nem bunda de bebê.) (Sango acabou de cuspir os intestinos de tanto rir.) (Tomoyo: Acho que fui a única que lembrou dessa Stephanie http: migre. me/ 6jvL3)**-Sasuke-kun,eu posso te ajudar a reconquistar a Sakura,mas com uma condição. **(Sango: Sabe eu não me lembro dos últimos capítulos, mas quando foi que você teve alguma coisa com a Sakura e porque todo mundo já sabe?) (Tomoyo: Você quem? QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO? *perdida na matrix*) (Ueno54: O Sasuke ainda esta pedindo dicas de purpurina Tomoyo, não fique perdida na Matrix com o Neo.) (Tomoyo: Ele é viado, mas é gostoso, desculpa-ê Trinity.**)  
>-Como você sabe que a Sakura terminou comigo?<strong> (Ueno54: E quando é que ficou especificado que eles tinham alguma coisa?)<strong>  
>-Eu sei porque ela sempre me conta tudo. (<strong>Sango: Você é a melhor amiga a famosíssima Who?) (Tomoyo: BFF Beijosmeligaamigueee *faz coração com as mãos*)<strong>  
>-E qual é a condição? <strong>(Ueno54: Andar peladinho pela escola no ultimo dia de aula -n)<strong>  
>-Se você me ajudar a conquistar o Itachi-kun,eu te ajudo com a Sakura.<br>CALA-TE BOCA!** (Sango: Gíriazinha do século passado essa hein filha!) **EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA AINDA NÃO SABE QUE O FOFOQUEIRO DO MEU IRMÃO É DOIDO POR ELA!_I-N-A-C-R-E-D-I-T-Á-V-E-L! __**(Ueno54: Porra degradante o Sasuke pensar feito uma guriazinha fofoqueira!) (Tomoyo: Sasuke tendo um ataque de pelanca kkkkkkk.)**_  
>Quem sabe...com isso o Itachi para de me <strong>(Sango: Gravar pelado cantando 6jvST.) (Ueno54: Para de me o que? Por favor criatura por favor eu tô perdendo a paciência de não saber o fim das frases aqui!) (Tomoyo: Gostoooooso pra chuchu! Chuá chuá bum bum!) **que eu voltei pra sala,eu vi uma coisa nada agradável:a Sakura estava abraçada com o Fantasma Vivo **(Tomoyo: Tate! É você? *0* Larga ele Sakura! Laaaaaaaaaaaarga!)**,ou seja,um ser de nome Takabushi **(Tomoyo: Da onde essa menina tira essas pérolas de nome ein?) (Ueno54: Eu acho que ela estava tomando banho e viu a bucha e pensou taka a bucha na craca pra fica limpinha.) (Sango: Hahahahahahahaha só pode ser!) **ela me viu,parece que fez questão de agarrá-lo com mais força.E aquele Nurui wa[2] **(Tomoyo: Sasuke, seu menino mal educado! Coloque a mão na frente quando for espirrar!)**,retribuiu da mesma que eu fiquei arrasado**( Ueno54: O tal do morno ali retribuiu igual ao Sasuke ok.) (Sango: Oh coitado!**),mas fingi que a coisa não era comigo e entrei logo na sala. **(Sango: Eu também vou fingir que não é comigo e vou embora! Tchau)(Ueno54: Saída a francesa como a Sango, au revoir mon amour.**)  
>FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3<strong> (Tomoyo: Sério mesmo? Não que eu eu esteja reclamando, porque quanto menos tempo aqui melhor, mas você caga dois parágrafos e chama isso de capítulo? Quem você acha que é? O Machado de Assis? *Machado tem uma convulsão no túmulo*) (Ueno54: Ela ta pensando que é o Dan Brown *Dan aparece do nada com uma escopeta e mata Ueno54*.)<strong>

**VOCABULÁRIO:**  
><strong>Tako:bobo,tonto<strong>  
><strong>Nurui wa:morno,sem graça<strong>


End file.
